The present invention relates to a quick access gesture setting and accessing method for electronic products, in particular to a quick access gesture setting and accessing method for a touch control device.
At present, touch control devices (such as touch screen cell phones, tablet computer, MP4) are getting more and more popular and have become the mainstream products on the nowadays electronic market, gradually replacing the market position of the electronic devices with the traditional keypads. At the beginning when the mobile electronic products with touch screens appear on the market, the option selection modes and function option paths all are internally set in the system, so users fail to adjust the level of the function menus according to their personal use habits and feel inconvenient in use. Later, a quick access icon and shortcut key setting and accessing method is developed. The method is performed by a quick access icon and shortcut key setting and accessing module 102 in FIG. 1 loaded in a central processing unit 210 of a touch control device 200 in FIG. 2. In the method, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the users can set frequently-used functions according to the individual use habits through setting shortcut keys 222 or quick access icons 224 on the touch control device 200. Further, in the method, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the interface displays frequently-used function options corresponding to the frequently-used functions after the users press the shortcut keys 222, and then the users can select the required functions; or the touch screen 220 displays the quick access icons 224 corresponding to the frequently-used functions, and the users access the required functions through clicking the quick access icons 224. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the frequently-used functions are performed correspondingly by, for example, a first quick access function module 104, a second quick access function module 106 and a third quick access function module 108. However, the users usually are limited to quickly access the required functions in the above-mentioned ways due to number of the shortcut keys, size of the screen, size of the icons, etc. Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 3, when the touch control device 200 in FIG. 2 is loaded with a keypad lock application 110, the quick access icon and shortcut key setting and accessing method can only be performed after the touch control device 200 is unlocked. Therefore, users are required to enter the main interface 226 in FIG. 2 after unlocking, search the quick access icons 224 in FIG. 2 through slipping gestures and finally select functions through clicking the quick access icons 224 when intending to run a certain program, so much time is consumed and user experience is poor.